


Tony Stark/Loki: Potential New Boyfriend

by Kadorienne



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, songvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony tells everyone, better keep your hands off my potential new boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Stark/Loki: Potential New Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Song recorded by Dolly Parton. Footage from Avengers, Thor, Iron Man.
> 
> Premiered at VividCon.

[Youtube link](http://youtu.be/PnS64oM4K_I)

[DL link](http://belladonna.org/Songvids/PotentialNewBoyfriendHD.mov)


End file.
